


Red Velvet

by kaboomz



Series: The Dynamic Relationship of Fedal [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for this, Lipstick, Rafa is a thot, Rafa wearing lipstick, Roger got a lipstick kink, Roger is so horny, is sexy af, it's short, no sex tho, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomz/pseuds/kaboomz
Summary: Roger got a lipstick kink. That's it. That's the summary.





	Red Velvet

"What?"

Rafa's lips were all crimson because the red cream from his red velvet dessert were coating it. But apparently, Rafa haven't got the slightest idea about it. He's busy questioning at Roger—sitting across his chair—who was totally stunned.

Roger always thought Rafa was beautiful. He's more beautiful than anyone else in the world, but he's scared to admit it. Of course, that's just a sinful thought from a father of four.

But Rafa was way more beautiful when his lips were all red, like he was right that moment. He had never pictured Rafa wearing a lipstick before, and he cursed himself to not imagined it before.

But really, Rafa was so hot.

Roger noticed how contrast the crimson cream around his lips to his beautiful honey tanned skin. It made his skin glow and made his lips so very... kissable.

"Uh, you have uh..." He murmured, left it hanging on the air.

Rafa lifted his eyebrow questioningly as he waited for Roger.

"The uh... Your lips-"

"Oh," Rafa's eyes stared down to his lips. Roger would've laugh at how comical Rafa's crossed-eyes looked like, but he couldn't. He's got a problem on his groin.

Rafa consciously licked his lips until the cream all over his lips were cleaned. And oh God, Roger almost fainted. That pinkish tongue darting for inside of his mouth as his lips parted. Roger's head seemed to love the scene so much that it felt like it was played in a slow motion.

Roger's breath hitched for a bit. His face red as Rafa's red velvet, and he grabbed the napkin beside where his left hand stayed on the table. He grabbed it and squeezed it instinctively. He really didn't want anybody to hear his scream right now.

"Rogi?" Rafa tilted his head a bit like a confused puppy. He noticed.

Thankfully, Roger had enough time to regained his cool again and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, no. Sorry. Your lips all clean now," he spoke rather awkwardly. He mentally slapped himself for saying the last sentence. It really came out wrong.

Rafa instead gave him a smile as bright as the sun. Roger almost died.

The next day, Roger returned to his hotel with a slump. He had a busy and tiring day. Media meetings and stuff, he really needed some sleep. And maybe a bath first before that.

He didn't notice anything when he tap his key card on the sensor door and went inside. He flicked the light on with a wide yawn and took of his jacket. He walked directly to the bathroom across his bed to set a nice hot bath.

Before he opened the tap, he heard a soft 'Rogi' in his room. He swiftly checked his bed next to a wall and he found Rafa laying on the bed. Topless.

"R-Rafa? What are you doing here?" he stuttered. He couldn't help but to gaze in Rafa's smooth torso.

"Been waiting for you, Rogelio," Rafa smiled. And Roger dared it was a seductive one.

"What for?"

Rafa chose to not to answered that one. He cocked his head out toward the nightstand near Roger.

"Bring me that," he ordered.

Roger looked at where Rafa was pointing and he saw a small lean black box. It couldn't be it, could it?

Roger decided to obeyed Rafa and brought him the black box.

"Open it," Rafa spoke again.

Roger opened it with a great amount of fear. He's really terrified that his secret had eventually came out. He really had a hunch that whatever inside that box, will ruin him. Sexually.

And he was correct. It was a lipstick. A really sexy shade too, if someone would asked him.

"Wear it on me," Rafa said again.

And Roger, at that point, could just burst in to the thin air because he's actually beyond horny. He felt beyond frustration, wanting, fear, and reluctancy. His mind went too chaotic that his legs moved closer to the bed and he sat in front of Rafa.

Roger unconsciously opened the cap and Rafa parted his lips for a little. And oh God, Roger saw that red tongue again. He gulped as his heart beat erratically.

His fingers trembled as he brushed the tip of the lipstick on Rafa's lips. It felt so smooth and just right. Roger had never held let alone applied a lipstick before, but he'd done it rather neatly on Rafa's lips.

"How do I look?" Rafa asked after Roger was finished.

Like an angel, Roger had thought. But instead he let out a "can I kiss you?"

Rafa chuckled naughtily. It sounded so ecstatic on Roger's ear that he shivered down to his spine. Rafa leaned in, his painted corner lips brushed a little on Roger cheek along the way. Roger knew it was going to be stained.

Then Rafa whispered in his ear, all hot, needy, and seducing.

"You can do more than just kiss me, Rogi."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
